First Times
by Kitty le Fay
Summary: There's a first time for everything.
1. First Meeting

They don't think much of one another at first. Their first impression isn't much more of a simple "He/she seems rather nice" after a simple hello and shake of the hand.

He is fifteen years her senior and has thrice the experience that she has in both the workplace and the city life. At this point in his life he's almost twenty years married with a daughter who is now just two weeks shy of her thirteenth birthday. He's also held onto what is left of a full head of brown hair, which is destined to whiten far more quickly than he believes possible.

She, on the other hand, is twenty-eight and facing the first day in a new hospital. She hasn't lived in London for very long and is so used to the seaside atmosphere of Cornwall that getting lost in the big city becomes too easy, resulting in her arriving late for her first day at work.

She apologizes repeatedly when she stumbles into work, but is forgiven immediately by her new boss and a detective inspector who comes only to examine the body of a murdered teenager.

The young pathologist and older detective inspector meet eyes as they shake hands and at that moment there are two things that strike her about him: the first is the warm grip of his hand on hers and the second is that his smile looks more like the smile of a boy than a man. He thinks of her as uniquely pretty, almost waif-like, and takes a particular liking to the strange innocence in her big brown eyes.

Despite that, neither of them feel anything close to attraction just yet and years from now they won't even remember the specifics of how they met.

"Greg Lestrade," he says.

"Molly Hooper."


	2. First Hug

Molly has seen a good number of dead bodies in her lifetime, one of them being her father, which has since de-sensitized her to the concept of death. She's also seen a good number of internal organs and can name them all from top the top of the human body to the bottom. She has seen various causes of death, some of them natural and others less than natural. She has seen a brain melt, a heart swell, an intestine rot and various other things that would make anyone else sick to the stomach. Bottom line, she is quite used to the details of her job.

Seeing a child changes that.

The child in question is a girl of six who had been abused all her life by her father, who soon took his rage a step too far. The details of the poor girl's body are enough to break Molly's heart.

When Greg examines the body he asks her if she's all right when he sees her choking back tears. She nods, but soon bursts into sobs.

"I'm sorry," she sniffs. "It's just…six years old! Six! I know I shouldn't let it get to me and that I should be used to this, but she was just a little girl!"

"Hey," he tells her and lays a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. None of us get over it, not really."

Molly nods and accepts the tissue that Greg offers, continuing to cry and cry and cry until she begins to choke on her tears. At some point he can no longer pat her back and watch her cry. Opening his arms to her he murmurs: "Come here."

She does and lets herself sink into his warm embrace.


	3. First Drink

He expects to see her at the Christmas party, of course, but what he does not expect to see is the dress she chose to wear. The moment she takes her coat off he forgets everything and is completely deaf and blind to the crew surrounding him, focused only on the shape of her body. He doesn't know how long it takes for him to remind himself that he is married or to realize that there is a drink in his hand, but with a larger than usual swig he prepares himself for the thoughts that will inevitably invade his dreams and likely threaten what's left of his already fragile marriage.

Of course, she only wears the dress to impress Sherlock, who never has and never will see her in the way she does him, but it doesn't stop Greg from offering her a drink just for the chance to feel her skin against his fingertips.

"Molly," he whispers. "Do you want a drink?"

"Thank you," she says. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you were going to be in Dorset for Christmas."

"First thing in the morning, me and the wife. We're back together. It's all sorted."

"No, she's sleeping with the P.E. teacher."

It takes a minute to let the news to sink in and another minute for Sherlock to further deduce Molly's attempt to impress.

The rest of the party doesn't go well at all until she finds him at the door on his way home. He apologizes for the consulting fuckwit's manner and expresses how proud he was of the way she stood up to him. It's the first thing that makes her smile.

"Greg?" she calls. "Do you want a drink?"


	4. First Dance

It takes a wedding for her to question everything that forms the fabric of her current life: her shrinking feelings for Sherlock, her growing feelings for Greg and her tricky feelings for Tom. She meets him among friends and moves in with him within the course of three months and another month later he ask her to marry him. When she introduces him to her friends–well, perhaps "flaunt" is a more appropriate word–things already start to go downhill. They argue a lot more often and a lot of those arguments tend to consist of how much more time she spends with her friends than she does with him.

They have another argument after the wedding. She expects it to be about the feelings she may or may not still have for Sherlock, but to her surprise it has more to do with how much closer she was with Greg than she was with her own fiancé. It's true, she did have some good conversations with Greg before and after the ceremony, but she swears it was all platonic, nothing more. They were rather close at the reception, though, and there were a few glances.

Greg, at least, shares a smile with her. All Tom does is frown and cross his arms. When she notices this it becomes clearer to her that she doesn't love Tom as much as she thought she did.

"You okay?"

Looking up from her thoughts, Molly finds Greg sitting next to her as the bride and groom share another dance. She nods and explains her troubles with a shrug. He responds with a smile and offers a dance to get her mind off things, which she accepts.

She feels warmer in Greg's arms than she's ever felt in Tom's.


	5. First Date

It takes him ages to ask her out. Not because he's shy, mind you. He's never been shy. It has more to do with all that has kept him from doing so, what with the divorce, the fall, the engagement and the breakup. He's had a few bad breakups before, the worst of them being the divorce. Naturally, he's quite well aware that time to heal is necessary. He waits a few weeks before asking her if she'd like to have dinner with him.

Wednesday, August 13th, five o'clock after her work shift, to be precise.

"Molly," he says. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me some time?"

Her eyes widen. She looks like a flustered teenager who's just been asked to a school formal by the most popular boy in her year.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah…well, if you want to, that is."

"Greg, I'd love to!"

They agree to a nice Italian place on a Friday night at eight, where they learn more about one another over a shared bottle of wine, a quail and pesto risotto, a chicken and vegetable alfredo and two lavender crème brûlées. It becomes easier to talk to each other when work is left out the door. He learns that she likes knitting, cats and old movies. She learns that he likes cooking, monkeys and punk music. She admires his wit and he her intellect.

Neither of them will admit it, but they see something good coming out of this. Greg is so different from Jim, Tom or anyone else she's been with and Molly is nothing like Carol or any past girlfriend who broke his heart.

Agreeing to take things slowly, they part at the door of her flat with a chaste but warm kiss on the cheek.


	6. First Kiss

Molly tends to follow the _Vicar of Dibley_ rule when it comes to dates and kissing: first date, no; second date, maybe; third date, yes…with tongues.

For the time being, however, she makes up for lip-contact with handholding on their second date: a casual beer and burger at a pub on the Southbank after an afternoon walk that goes by too quickly. It's a casual outing and isn't at all what she'd have done with Jim, who would have preferred a nice restaurant to a walk, or Tom, who would have thought of it as tacky, but she reminds herself that this isn't Tom or Jim. This is Greg.

"One day," he says, hugging her shoulders as they marvel at the London view. "None of this will be ours."

It makes her giggle. Looking up at him she takes a moment to admire his boyish grin.

"What?"

"Nothing. You make me laugh, that's all."

"Well, I _like_ making you laugh. I think my favourite bit is the little crinkle on the bridge of your nose right…there."

Teasing her, he pokes playfully at her face, making her squirm and squeak until he places a kiss on her nose. There's a look between them. A shared smile and longing look that assures her that she will most certainly, definitely and absolutely kiss him.

She does. It's warm and lies somewhere between chastity and desire. He's gentle with her and holds her as though he's protecting her from something. She's never been kissed like this and neither has Greg. Molly is almost shy in the way her lips move softly against his own, but there's something of a deep longing that just yearns for something more.

There are tongues.


	7. First Time

It comes almost completely out of nowhere. She isn't particularly the type to bring someone to bed so soon in a relationship, but as soon as she feels his tongue slipping through her lips she knows that she will do exactly that. Before she can feel too comfortable in his arms she invites him in for a nightcap that they will never have.

As soon as the door is open he has her pressed against the wall and weak in the knees under his touch. Kisses become more erratic and heated until they stop to find the bedroom and when they reach it she's already down to her knickers.

Because it's their first time, he wants to make it special for her and makes her come twice with both his fingers and his tongue before he's even got his pants off. It makes his cock throb, desperate to plunge himself deep inside her, but it's worth it to hear the way she screams his name.

"Oh _god_, Greg!"

Finally he's inside her and has her hands over her head under his grip as he makes love to her. Hard. She feels so tight around him and her body so fragile, but when she moves to ride him her strength takes him by surprise. So good. When she comes she smiles and allows him to fuck her as he pleases, gripping firmly onto her hips. So fucking lovely. He practically roars when he comes inside her.

The rest of the night consists of new discoveries and heated kisses between the countless times they make love. By the time they fall asleep they must have taken on every position known to man and loved every single one.

"That was," she sighs, "amazing."

He kisses her nose before dosing off.

"_You_ are amazing."


	8. First Fight

It's about Sherlock. Of course it's about Sherlock. It's always about Sherlock, it's always been about Sherlock and it will always be about Sherlock.

Molly's feelings towards Sherlock have never been a secret, nor has his growing respect for her, which Greg does not like one bit. He especially doesn't like the way Sherlock kisses her cheek after a longer-than-a-high-functioning-sociopath-is-able-to-bear hug. It doesn't take long for Molly to notice how much of a huff he's in. When she asks the answer takes her by shock.

"Are you kidding?" she asks. "You _seriously_ think I still fancy Sherlock?"

That's exactly what he thinks. She's fancied the pants off him for years and only started officially dating Greg three months ago. He is not interested in being a rebound for anyone, least of all after what relationship hell he's gone through in the past.

But he is _not_ a rebound and she is _not_ his ex-wife. He is her boyfriend and for a good reason. When she tells him this she's ranting at the top of her lungs and doesn't care if his colleagues outside his office are staring, making faces or chewing popcorn. All she cares about is getting it through his thick skull that she loves him and that she will never betray him for someone who doesn't see her in the way she used to.

Greg feels his breath catch and pulse jump. For a moment he's speechless and stares at his now silent and slightly tearful girlfriend.

"You love me?"

She nods.

"Of course I do. I've never felt this way about anyone."

He has, though. He felt this way about his ex-wife and she broke his heart. Then again, Molly is not his ex-wife.

"I love you, too."

They very quickly learn the importance of make-up sex.


	9. First Christmas

Christmas is a time that every fresh couple both anticipates and dreads. The worst of it applies to divorced couples with one child or more.

He has become used to living alone and when the holidays roll by it's often felt like he's the loneliest man in the world when a year before he was in Dorset with a wife and daughter and a then year later alone in his flat with a scotch and a cheap plastic tree.

This year is different, mostly because he's only ever been to Cornwall once for a conference and remembers it being particularly unpleasant, but then again he didn't have enough time or space to enjoy it, which strikes him as a shame. He hears Molly talk about it often and when she does she makes it sound like something out of a novel. It sounds beautiful.

That's when he agrees to go with her for Christmas.

Now he is on the train to Cornwall with Molly's head resting on his shoulder with a book in her hand. They'll be staying at her mother's place, where her mother, brother and two sisters are eagerly waiting for them. They'll share presents around a large tree, tell stories over wine and sausage rolls, open crackers over a turkey dinner and end the day stuffed, sloshed and quite possibly horny. Come New Year they'll do the same thing all over again.

He won't be spending Christmas alone anymore and it feels strange.

When they arrive, they're both exhausted from both the train and the taxi ride. Molly's old house is small and modest, but holds a big family. As soon as the door opens the whole crowd practically swallows Molly up until she pulls herself through and hugs his arm.

"Everyone," she says. "This is Greg."


	10. First Move

A new year means new beginnings and when the holidays are over they both decide that it's time for something new. Greg's resolution is to quit smoking and so far, so good. Better than the last time he tried to quit. Molly's is to exercise more often and so far, not so good. She discovers all too soon that she is most definitely not a runner.

Her flat could use a change, though. After a while she finds that it's gotten perhaps a little too big for her. She ponders this after a lazy evening at Greg's place where they end up making love on the sofa in front of an old film and a picnic dinner.

"Well," Greg thinks out loud. "Maybe you could…"

"What?"

"I mean…if you wanted to, you could move in here with me."

She sits up from his arms, covering herself what's left of her clothing, thinks about it for a while and then kisses the cheeky grin on his face until their lips are bruised.

They move into Greg's place the next week and celebrate with dinner, dessert, champagne and a shared bubble bath.

The magic fades quickly.

Moving in with someone often means soon learning of their living habits. Greg, for instance, has a habit of leaving things where they shouldn't be whilst Molly tends to hog the hot water in the shower. Finding your partner naked or half-naked in a non-sexy situation isn't quite as exciting as it seems, which Molly finds out the hard way and there are a lot more farts and burps than expected, but somehow he still loves her. They argue a bit more, mostly about cooking and cleaning habits, but even if their arguments are never resolved, they can always sort out their frustrations in the bedroom.


	11. First Test

Greg once tested positive for gonorrhea. He was nineteen and it was contracted from a girl he met at a party called Sarah when they were both young, dumb, living off mum and very drunk indeed. Far too drunk to remember to use a basic form of protection. She didn't even know she had it until he called her about it and she didn't even remember his name.

He's clean now and has been more careful ever since, always bringing a condom or two wherever he goes and getting tested as often as possible. He hasn't worried much about it since things with Molly started getting serious, but after moving in together they make an agreement that getting tested together is a habit they should probably get used to.

Molly is nervous when they take their blood tests and has to hold Greg's hand to keep hers from shaking. It always makes her nervous, getting tested, which is probably a result of a father who would threaten to kill her if he caught her even looking at a boy. She's always felt that if she contracted something she'd forever be a failure.

This isn't helped when she's called back a week later.

They're prepared for the worst. Greg fears he may lose circulation on his hand if Molly's grip gets any tighter. He lifts it to his lips and kisses her knuckles, promising that he'll love her no matter what happens.

"Molly Hooper?"

Her stomach jolts and she goes where the doctor leads her. She comes back looking as pale as a ghost.

"Well?" Greg asks.

"Positive."

He feels his heart sink to his stomach, but when he asks what it is she struggles to find the words until she looks him dead straight in the eye.

"Greg, I…I'm pregnant."


	12. First Interruptus

It's true, what they say about pregnant women being animals between the sheets. Since the beginning of her second trimester Molly's sex drive has gone through the roof, leaving Greg as one very shagged out D.I. He has no complaints, of course, not even when the handcuffs play a role in it. Semi-public sex, however, he has not done since his "courting days" with Carol.

The first public place they choose to make love is in a public bathroom, which makes him feel like a teenager again. The second is in the park, a riskier place that feels more than worth the Public Indecency fee. The third, however, takes place in his office to "get his mind off things."

Greg is not hesitant when Molly comes in to "surprise" him. Within seconds the door is locked, the blinds shut and she's lifted up onto his desk with her skirt hiked up to her hips, knickers clean off and her hands rushing to open his trousers. Already hard, he plunges deep inside her and bruises her skin with harsh kisses.

No foreplay. No tenderness. No romance. No gentle word of endearment. Just quick and dirty fucking.

The paper rustles underneath her as she holds on tightly to the edge of the desk, watching as he pushes and pulls in and out of her and, being the ever-giving lover he's always been, licks the tips of his index and middle finger before circling them around her clit. Reality hits her in the face with a loud _click_ at the opening door.

Sherlock Holmes stares at the now frozen, speechless and half-naked couple entwined on the desk. The silence is almost deafening until he gives a recognizable smirk as he walks up to Greg's desk for a file.

"Molly," he says. "Gareth."

"Greg!"


	13. First Child

On July 10th, 2015, Hope Lestrade is born two months too soon.

The contractions start in the middle of a case. At first she thinks it's Braxton Hicks, but then her water starts to break. She starts to panic. Sherlock calls for Greg, who rushes after them to the hospital. He barely recognizes Molly when he sees her on the hospital bed. Drenched in sweat and screaming in agony, her hand hasn't been so tight on his since the day she found out she was pregnant. His heart has never pounded so violently in his chest.

Three more pushes and it's done.

A terrible rush of guilt fills both parents as they watch their little girl, remembering when they once said that they couldn't wait to meet her. Molly was so careful with her daughter the moment she found out she was pregnant with her. She didn't drink, smoke or eat any of the wrong food, but what about before she found out? What had she done wrong?

"You didn't do anything wrong," Greg insists. "But whatever happens, we'll get through it."

Molly nods and reaches through the incubator for her daughter's hand. Her tiny grip is surprisingly strong around her mother's finger. They take it as a sign of hope. Her namesake.

When she's strong enough to go home, both her parents come home to a _Welcome Home!_ sign surrounded by John, Mary and Imogen Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Mrs. Hudson. Each and every one of them holding pink balloons reading: _It's a Girl!_

"Amazing," Sherlock ponders as he holds the little girl in his arms. "She looks like you, Gabriel."

"Greg!"

Sherlock looks up at the D.I. with his signature smirk and simply says: "I know."


	14. First Anniversary

He doesn't remember much about the day he met her, but he does remember when he started to fall in love with her. He remembers it starting at that Christmas party and maybe it had something to do with that dress she wore, the one she's wearing now, but after that he remembers going out for drinks and at that god-awful point in his life he felt like being with her was the highlight of it.

He's always loved her spirit, her intellect and her kindness, but most of all he's always loved her courage. She doesn't know this, but she's brave, braver than he'll ever be and before she asks him how he knows that, he knows it because he's seen it. She's saved his life and he's seen how brilliant she is, how she handles people like Moriarty and how she cares for Hope.

He sees so much of her in their daughter. She keeps getting stronger every day. As small and frail as she is, she keeps on fighting just like her mother does.

He could never do that. He may act strong, but he'll never be as strong as she is, but he wants to be. She's inspired him to be a better and stronger person and he's been happier because of it.

It's only been a year and it's been a rough one to boot, but as long as they're together they can make it through even rougher times, just like they always have and always will. It's why he wants this year to last the rest of their lives.

When he tells her all this she's in tears, knowing exactly what he's about to do and to ask her.

He goes down on one knee.

"Molly Hooper," he says. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"


End file.
